Was It a Dare?
by Lilyannnalu
Summary: Hazel and Franks relationship has been perfect until she heard something she shouldn't have but rumours are usually just a bunch of lies right? Or are they?
1. Prologue

**It was a dare**

We held hands walking through the park just looking at the stars. I really don't know how this started but I'm really glad it did. His hands fitted perfectly against mine, I felt like we were ment to be, but there was just one small thing nagging at the back of my mind, but I couldn't shake it off.

_Maybe Leo was just joking, Frank wouldn't do that to me, would he? He said he loved me, but how can I be sure… I feel so so confused. No! He would never do that, he can't, he can't he-_

"Hazel? Hazel! Can you hear me?!"

"What, what? Yeah! I can hear you! I just spaced out."

He laughed, "You're so weird."

_Is that a complement?_

"I need to tell you something-" we said at the same time, we both laughed.

_I wonder how long the laughter will last._

"You go first." I said

"No, you go."

"Ok." I took a deep breath, "Leo told me that you're only dating me because it was a dare." I looked at the ground.

I hadn't noticed that we stopped walking, but then he turned to me and lifted my chin up so I would see him.

"Well I need to tell you something as well," I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes, "it did start off as a dare, but"

"_What!" _I pushed him away and I let go of his hand, "You told me you loved me and you wanted to date me, and I believed you! Now you're telling me it was just a dare?! How could you?!"

"No! No, Hazel please listen to me, please!"

"No Frank I think I'm done listening."

I could see him holding back his tears, as I stormed off. I could hears his pleas trailing behind me like a shadow.

I don't regret my decision, it was his own fault.

_His own fault._

_It was a dare._

**A/N this story is based off a experience of a friend and i know I've like disappeared for a while but I've actually just went on a holiday and high school has been hard on me. I'm doing this story with my friend Olly and we're treating this like a school project and we try to update every Thursday and sometimes weekends. i really hope you guys still like my other stories and i hope you guys review to tell me what you think of this one.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Troops

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Chapter 1/span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;" span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"I woke on up on the first day of highspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanschool feeling nervous and jittery, I'm not usually like this just today because today is different. It was the first day of em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"high school! /emThis is where you try to make good impressions, where you choose what you want to be. Yep today was not a normal day, today is the day that I, Hazel Levesque will prove myself worthy of joining The Troops./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"If you didn't know, The Troops is where the best and only the best fighters are gathered to be teached and trained to the highest standard, where they separate the men from the boys.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"But only the boys.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"See, The Troops only take people who they think are worthy of joining and no girl has ever been choosen before.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Ever.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"It was an unspoken rule that girls weren't supposed to join and the first girl who has even em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"attemptedem trying was the legendary Annabeth Chase. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"The /emAnnabeth Chase./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"She was my role model, and I want ot follow in her steps. She was the best fighter CaP High School has ever seen, but apparantly, she wasn't googd enough to join The Troops.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"As I walked down the long white halls of CaP, I feel like a thousand eyes staring at me like I'm an alien. I kept my head up though, my mom had always told me em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Keep your head up, Hazel, act confident even when you're not!em/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;" span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Mother knows best.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"I walked up to my locker and dumped all my books in, I looked at my timetable.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"Damn, maths firstspan/emspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" strongAN so i updated earlier because i had time and Olly wasn't too busy. please review what you thing of the story so far./strong/span/spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/strong/p 


End file.
